This revised FIRST Award application seeks to better understand endothelial cell (EC) adhesion and migration as a function of flow and cytokines. The protein and mRNA expression of endothelial GPIb and VnR will be measured as a function of shear stress in the presence and absence of cytokines tumor necrosis factor alpha and interferon gamma. The relative contribution of EC GPIb/IX and VnR to adhesion and migration will be studied under conditions of variable shear stress and in the presence and absence of cytokines. Finally, the role of the EC cytoskeleton in GPIb/IX-dependent EC adhesion and migration will be studied under conditions of variable shear stress and in the presence and absence of cytokines.